The oneshot series
by Riku SAM Jamilion
Summary: Something to kill off my boredom/writer block when not working on paint the world or raven dxd. M just to be sure of future incidents.
1. Chapter 1

_The following a one shot series. It's NOT Beta. (So expect a lot of spelling mistake and a lot less clever writing.) I don't own Aria the scarlet ammo OR Kamen rider W. The series belong to good old toei and Chūgaku Akamatsu .Please support it's official release. _

__If said story get enough demands from the readers i might do a series on it in spare time. But like Paint the World in your colors i'm going to need support if it can become a series people going to like. I don't mind if you add a bit personal touch like Joker but i'm a stubborn idiot when it comes to the plot. I don't mind you putting a few inside jokes yourself but i still want the story to go a certain direction.__

__Delinquent, Butei, Rider (Title may change...) summary: OC buy lost driver with the skull, joker, and eternal memory and a double driver for his friend with all 26 memories included in a anime convention. OC get thrown in a world of train badass detective and famous bloodline after playing with a unknown memory after he finish his purchase his toys and was about to leave. OC have to fight I.U that somehow got there hands on the gaia memories while partnering up with someone who emotionally suppress. __

Case 1: The new W.

_1 year ago..._

_Sadao Nogami swear long as he live he not going to another anime convention again. _

_One minute he was playing with the Gaia memory that have a W on it in a anime convention his otaku friend drag him to and the next minute he in a cruise ship in a room with nothing but the back pack that contain the lost and double driver he bought plus the twenty six something gaia memory he gotten in a lucky lottery. He still in his "I WANT YOU TO JOIN THE RED AND BLUE ARMY!" T shirt he manage to got mailed from America this weekend for cry out loud! Just what in the name of all holy is going on? _

_He turn around to see he in a room full of tatoo crook carrying machine guns with a man gag and was about to have his fingers cut off. HOW did he got here? He have no idea. Sadao can't suppress the look of shock as he press the golden gaia memory again._

_"**WORLD**!"_

_The thugs look at him and he look at the thug. They shouted something in chinese as Sadao is sweating bullets right now. Judging from how piss off they look and the poor dude who gag and is pissing his pants. He got just about a few second to either explain how the hell a normal japense boy manage to step into their little torture session or join the guy in having his favorite part of his body cut off._

_The small problem is he don't speak any chinese at all. He HAD the chance to learn it from the cute chinese girl down the street but he was in trouble with the police about a certain incident with a biker gang._

_The man grew impatient from his silence as he heard foot steps coming. Seem like they not happy about there little sudden intruder and Sadao did the only logical thing at the moment. When face with armed thugs that have machine guns and they look at least twice his size._

_He ran. Four year of karate and boxing and 15 years of fighting with punks do NOT prepare him for this. He a average height teen leaning toward a bit muscular with a look that make him seem like a generic bad guy in a b listed movie. A scar in his right lips from a old shame of his that he never manage to escape from._

_"WHAT THE HELL GOING ONNNN!" One of the thug got out and open fire as Sadao ran toward the front of the ship hoping some how this is all a bad dream. Normally in a light novel or fanfiction this is where the hero pull off some badass powers to prove to the thugs that they have no idea who they messing with._

_He is NOT in a light novel or a tv show. If he get catch by these people he WILL die, there is NO JDF to suddenly save him from being torture to death. These men will want to know how he got here and regardless of his answer they wll torture him and dump his body into the sea. _

_"DAMN IT! WHY did this happen to me!?" A shot manage to draw blood from Sadao cheeks as he force onto the front of the ship with the goons surrounding him with their guns aim at him and he have no where else to run. If it wasn't him in this spot right now he would have laugh at how cliche this feel like right now. He not going to make it out of here alive isn't he? He going to die here without paying back any of his sins._

_"I don't know who you are or where you came from boy." A man in a black suit with a peacock feather fan came out with his gun aimed at Sadao. "But anyone who seen the Operation of I.U have to die. I assure you it's nothing personal."_

_Sadao whole body is shaking from the fear right now. He have nothing that going to...why not? Life is short and if this is some stupid fanfiction or a anime he just might get lucky. He still have something other then his barefist afterall._

_"Can you humor me a bit before you shot me dead? Can i take something out my backpack? I assure you on my honor as a man that it's not a gun or a bomb. After i'm finish you can shot me dead." The man nod as Sadao take out the lost driver and strap it on. His hand can't stop shaking and he don't even bother zipping his backpack._

_"Henshin." Sadao press the USB as the familar sound comes out. If his little gambit don't work he dead._

_"**Cyclone**!"_

_Sadao insert the USB in as...nothing happen. He pray that it was just a delayed effect but nothing change. Guess real life isn't like in the Tv series. Sadao Nogami can only bite his teeth bitterly as he known what going to happen next and he have no way to stop them. _

_"Guess you don't have the luck of the devil huh kid?" The man fire a single shot as it goes though Sadao shoulder. Sadao stare at the blood that came out the hole in his shoulder._

_"So this is what getting shot feels like? " The 15 year old Sadao Nogami close his eye as he take a plunge into the ocean with the Gaia memory scatter in the ocean._

Present day...

"I'm going to kill that sleazy womanizing piece of..." Sadao Nogami now 16 is currently on foot trying to get to school on time as his next door neighboor and best friend Kinji Tohyama took his bike early this morning and drove off without telling him. One year ago he was found drifting in the sea after he look his faithful plunge into the ocean. By devil luck he was able to not ONLY survive but was taken care of by a local Yakuza boss that was out fishing that night. The boss taken pity of him and adopted him as his own since he have no heir. Without the old man he would have died that night or get his body parts chop up and sold in the black market.

During this time he learn how to fire a gun and manage to have gotten pretty good with a knife. They taught him everything he know to know about this world and became his second family in this world.

A world of Butei. Arm detective that train since they were high schooler to become heros to protect the people. Not like Sadao ever consider himself have what it takes to be a hero but he have a huge debt of honor he have to repay.

Out of all the posseion he orginally have he was only able to keep the lost driver, the joker, eternal, skull memory after the plunge off the ship . As the rest of the gaia memory and the double driver was lost in the sea during that faithful night. Sadao keep them close at all time as it's the only connection he have from his old world.

"God dang it!" Sadao was lost as he spotted a bunch of hoodlum picking on a girl in butei uniform. He was about to help out till he spotted it's the number one troll in the class that exist to make his life miserable.

Riko Mine. The hacker/troll/class mascot/informant/ expert chess master.

All around pain in his ass.

"Gumi kun! Is that you? This is the boy friend i was talking to you about! If you don't stop bothering me he going to kick your ass!" Sadao sigh as Riko cling her self into his arms. He already knows where this is going. This is the part where the thug mess with him, he tried to let it go and then the thug piss him off in some stupid way.

"Look i'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. I'm sure if we can talk this..." Judging from the boys look they either don't care he from a school training future badass or his average heigh just don't give them much of a scare.

"What do we have here? A little boy that still playing with his toy. Tell me? You butei ain't that much are you?" They circle around him as one of them start jabing at the lost driver on his waist with a sneer. This piss Sadao off to no end. It's fine they think it's just a toy but he REALLY don't like how they messing around with the last memory he have of his old world.

"Can you please just leave? I don't want any troub..." The teens shove him and took the belt from his waist waving it around like some kind of zoo monkey. Sadao dislike unneeded violence but his blood pressure really raising right now.

"What are you going to do little butei? You want you toy..." Sadao fist connect with the teenager face as the other thug find the messy hair teen turn into a glaring manaic with a look that can kill. Sadao crack his knuckles as his buttons are finally push.

"First you harass a fellow citzen when they clearly don't want you to bother them. SECOND your you should be heading to school right now instead of going around town dressing like a bunch of American gangster. Third..." The boy bought out a knife and try to slash at Sadao as he grab him by the wrist and force him onto his knee slowly. He might not have technique like the other students in the assult course but his strength is something even teachers acknowledge.

"You mess with the only item i have of my old home. TIME TO REPAY YOUR SINS YOU PUNK!"

Later on...

"But prez..." Sadao was in conference room with the student council president, Shirayuki Hotogi. He admire Shirayuki for the many times she have been called to deal with his mess. The woman have to be a saint to keep dealing with him and not given up.

"No buts Nogami kun. First Ken-chan was attack by the butei killer then the next thing i heard was my Public Moral Commite head caught in yet ANOTHER fight. You know it cause a lot of trouble for me when i have to somehow explain to the school about why are couple of boys afraid of the very color our uniform is right?" Shirayuki knows Nogami kun not the type to go and pick fights with people. He volunteer to help her out in his spare time and half the school listen to the student council because of Nogami kun.

Plus he good friends with Kin-chan! Anyone who can befriend Kin-chan can't be all that evil.

But the fight he get invovle in always have his attackers traumatize or sending tribute to the student council monthly. His talent in Shirayuki view is wasted on inquistion. He should have been in assult yet he join inquistion because "he dislike violence".

"Fine. I find some way to...Kinji was attacked by the BUTEI KILLER?" Sadao eye widen as that a name he didn't hear for a long time. Shirayuki nod as she told him that this morning while Kinji was driving HIS bike and there seem to be a bomb planted on the bike as the killer force Kinji to drive a certain speed ot it explode. With luck and some assitance from another Butei he manage to escape with his life.

"The guys in traffic suspect it was a copy cat killer. I'm worried that the killer going to try again..." Seeing Sadao worry look Shirayuki shake her head. She know that look he give when he going to see something to the very bitter end.

"Your not going to do anything reckless are you?" Sadao simply got head to the door and smile. He pulled out a Purple USB driver and press it once. He might not be a hero of justice but he take it as a personal challenge from anyone if they manage to hurt or try to kill his friends.

"**JOKER**!"

"Don't worry President. I have the luck of the devil by my side."

***Unknown location***

"You think he take the bait?" a girl in the shadow question as the man in the chair simply look amuse. He seen SO many thing in his life time and when he heard of the strange boy with the USB drivers he by luck find that the fish out USB driver can grant user another form of power never seen before. He try searching for the boy to know more about the USB drivers but by then the sea have claim him. It's not only till recently he heard the rumor of a teenager with a purple flash driver messing there plans up.

"Of course he will, Some can say the apperance of Sadao Nogami in more then one way is fate way of telling us the scarlet and memory project should be move to the final phase. Plus no matter how much he deny it he have the quality of a hero." the man smile as he pull out his two little USB driver and press the one in his right hand with a U once. On his left hand he holding a USB driver that gold with a W.

"**Utopia**!"

The man transform into a metalic looking monster as he said only one thing to the other monster around him.

"Let the Scarlet Earth experiment began!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Was a HUGE fan of the SRW series and a passionate reader of Epsilon Zeta My Super Heroine Chronicles. Some things about a massive cross over just tug at my heart strings for all this time...problem is i can never find the perfect OC or OG. (Like ALWAYS expect poor grammer...)_

_So i gave up and instead go with a character from another work...oh and here the series that be introduce._

_Fairy Fencer F_

_Trinity Seven_

_Black Bullet_

_RWBY_

_Blazblue _

_Tate no Yuusha Nariagari_

_Disgeaea 4_

_Tokyo Raven_

_Black Rock Shooter the game._

_High School DxD_

_Like always the following series belong to there respective authors and...this is a one shot project so don't expect this to get a series unless my muse is over 9000._

Chapter 1:The Vile god, The Gate of the world, The Fencer and his fairy

**Location: ? Desert**

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

"I'm hungry..." a hooded figure fallen down in the middle of the desert as a girl in light pink hair sigh at him and sit gave him a small kick to the ribs. They been traveling for hours in this desert with blazing heat with no water and food. While the female still looks fine her companion...not so much. The female despite having been a long time partner with the figure lying in the sand still can't help but get irradiated by the stuff he pulls.

"YOUR the idiot who lost our traveling money the moment i left my eye off you! We at least need to pass this desert to get to any city AND the resturant refuse to serve us any food due to your infamous eat and run reputation!" The girl can't help but sigh as she spot a young man and his grandfather being rob by the local bandits.

Hmm...if she play her cards right she maybe can get her lazy ass master a small workout and them a trip out this desert. Not like there much can motivate her master after there last big adventure. But it's worth a try compare to another agonizing walk in the desert...

"Say master? It seem like someone need our help...and seem like they carrying a lot of water and food to go though the desert. Think maybe we should...?" The moment the girl said food the just dying young man spring up and jump in front of the bandits.

"Never fear citizen! Your dashing hero of justice Fang is here!" The 20 year old fencer who once save the world gave the nearest bandit a right kick to the face as his ever suffering companion Eryn catch up to him and sigh. After they reseal the vile god for god knows how many years the two have been traveling the country side trying to make end meet by taking on any random side quest that they can find.

Something just never change.

"Just who the hell do you think you are kid!?" The bandit who said that got a back side of a sword hitting his head as the rest of the bandits ran soon as the first guy was down.

"Chumps. My side kick put up more of a fight then you." Times like this make Fang miss the wind scythe idiot a bit. At least he fight to the bitter end when ever they have a sparring match.

"Thank you . As a token of our appreciation we i want you to have this treasure map that rumor to contain a door that lead to a portal of a world fill with food." The boy who was covering his face hand Fang a map as Eryn feel this is a trap without a doubt but...

"Can't hurt can it Eryn? Plus even if it's a trap from you know who we just kick there ass AGAIN. Not like that bitch got any new tricks up her sleeve." By that "bitch" Fang meant Mariaanna who despite suppose to have a cease fire with Fang after the sealing of the vile god still send assassin after the two of them from time to time. They were never a match for Fang who gain a bit power from the goddess but it sure as hell never stop her from trying.

"I don't know Fang, my goddess sense are tingling...but I'm suppose your right that i'm worrying to much. What the worst that can happen to the two of us who face almost every monster this land known...?"

If only she knew...

* * *

**Location: Shady looking cave**

"It's a dead end. Surprise Surprise..." After slaying the nth juice up monster the duo reach a dead end with the entrance behind them close and a certain someone step out the shadow.

"I can't believe you two actually fallen for that shit. I thought the idiots who beaten me are smarter then to fall for SUCH in obvious trick." To Fang and Eryn actual surpise it was none other then the young boy they rescue earlier. Perhaps he was another assassin send by that bitch? No matter, the two of them have high enough experience to one shot anything that comes at them.

"No matter! You foolish goddess! Now i have you and your fencer where i want you! Watch as i return in..."

"Who are you again?"

The boy stumble a bit and reveal a dark blue hair boy with golden iris looking at the two with a piss off expression of a class mate who had been forgotten again in a reunion.

"I'm the VILE GOD YOU IDIOTS!...well a piece of him at least. You see after our last battle i realize..." before he can finish he had to jump up a bit to avoid the shot coming from a annoy Fang. Some part of him still angry that he lied to about the portal to food world...

"Get to the point shorty. Tiara said for the Vile god to come back it needed some complicated ritual. So how are you here while my fairy part goddess couldn't sense anything?" Just then Fang sense danger and dodge just in time as a black bolt of lighting hit were he and Eryn stood a second ago.

"That because here got a bit of help from us." A girl with light blue hair appears behind the two of them and blast them with another bolt as before Fang can fight back yet ANOTHER unknown figure appears and Fang knee touch the ground the moment a girl with white hair and twin tail scythe went past him.

Just when did he got hit? Ity came so fast he didn't even have proper time to raise his guard up.

"Is this really the hero who beat you Sting? He quite weak." Without looking she block a hit from a just recovering Fang as Fang back off with the wound the white hair girl did on him bleeding out fast.

Just WHO the hell are they? He made a promise to his friends he meet them again some day. He can't die here!

"Damn you bitches! Like i'm going to lose here! FARI-" before Fang can go all out a knife pierce his back as a man with green hair and a cheap suit laugh at him sadistically.

"Oh there Fanggy old boy. Cat got your tongue? Can't do your little trick with a back wound? WELL TOUGH LUCK!" The man kick Fang aside as a crying Eryn try her best to keep the Fang that look like he going to pass out any second now up awake.

"Have some decency Hazama. Can't you treat the goddess fragment boy friend a bit more gently? A maiden heart a terrible thing to anger." The blue hair girl look with disapproving eyes as the green man simply laugh.

"Unlike Hijiri and Sing Love i tend to NOT GIVE A SHIT with trivial things like that. Say can i cut off the little fairy wings while her dying boy friend watch? I'm sure the old man don' t have any rules againts that."

Before Eryn can stand up and try her damn best to protect a heavily wounded Fang the idiot got up despite terribily injure. he wipe the blood off his mouth as he smile to Eryn. As a fencer it's his duty to work with his fiary till the very end...plus he just can't stand seeing that idiot he like in tears.

"Who say i'm out yet you shit for brains!? Now i let you see the true power between the two of us! FAIRIZE!" The moment he said that the ground underneath him grow with a bright light as Hazama curse.

"Damn that bitch choose to intervine now!?" Before Fang knew what happen he was surrounded by a white light...

* * *

**Location:?**

"Pl**se s*ve h**. Please save my ******..."

As Fang drifting in the unknown he heard a sound and when he waken up he in...

_A: A city destroy with mechanical monster roaming the ground...(Black rock shooter the game}_

_B:In a hospital bed with a bunch of bizzare sitch up penguin outside the window...(Disgeaea 4)_

**_Well then fellas this is it for this chapter of the one shot project. If there more then 2 vote i might even start a series. Like always thanks for those who stay with this third rate writer and i PROMISE i update Raven DXD for those who are sick of waiting._**


	3. Chapter 3

_I just finish Samurai warrior 4 and read the Chinese translation of Oda nobuna...this had to happen. Hero for this fic the male MC for the samurai warrior chronicle series. Like always if there enough love for the one shot project i might start a series for it... Oh and i don't anything here except for the name of the OC._

Tales of The Wanderer: My lord a monkey from the future!?

**Siege of Osaka Castle Summer 1615**

**"**So it has to be this way my friend?."

A band of four is surrounded by a entire army of soldiers in blue as the men in blue bear the crest of the man who united the land. The man who nick name the tanuki and had waited more patiently then everyone from the start of the sengoku era to the end of the sengoku era. This man will be later on known as one of the three great unifer and right now he going to crush the last threat to his empire.

Tokugawa Ieyasu sit in his camp as he watch these brave warrior who determine to stand against him till the bitter end. Such a pity he couldn't convince them to join him. One of the four even help him unify this country. But then again "he" was always the strange one that hard to understand with his odd fighting style and his view that a bit unlike the people of this time

The Crest of the Tokugawa family surround the band of four as they been fighting for lord known how long with there lord dead and one last attempt in trying to charge the enemy general and trying to change things. It was a brave but vain attempt in trying to change the tide of a already decide battle.

"ORA ORA! WE NOT GIVING UP YET!" The woman who known among the province as Kai try to rally what left of their little band as her whip send the nearest solider flying. Her knee drop a brief second from being to tire and was rescue just in time by the pint size ninja in pink. The ninja dagger slash the back of Kai attacker as she pick her long time bickering rival up.

"Don't rush ahead you stupid bear. If we die here it's all over! Stay in formation till then!" The two went back to the only ally they can see in the battle field and form a near unbreakable square formation. They might be outnumber but the four each a powerhouse to be reckon with. Soldiers keep charging and keep get sending back or cut down with ease,

"Say Taro san you think we still see the sakura bloom next year?" the leader of this small group of resistance. The last general of the Toyotomi side Sanada Yukimura gave a sad smile as he glad in his final moments he surrounded by such good friends. It's them againts a entire army.

"Of course we are you idiot! Your going to be paying for the drink also Yukimura! So don't die! We show the world your samurai spirit and we going to that joint we love and have a drink!" The young man in sky blue armor try also to pull up a smile as he known it's only a few second before they overrun. He been on impossible battle field before but this have to take the cake.

Taro Kureshima, looking in his mid twenty and have a rather ordinary look as he had his home destroy during the chaotic age of this warring state. Pick up by a unique and certainly odd Ronin who taught him how to fight for him in this dog eat dog world. Taro had his own fighting style of using a rifle and a great sword to fight. He also master the art of mimicking someone fighting style as after teaching everything he could to young Taro his master sent him to see the world.

Well during day one he find himself facing a few bandits that was troubling a young girl and decided to help out. He somehow caught the attention of a certain Kimari playing idiot with his fighting style as the general invite him to his camp to try and recruit him to join his Kimari team. Well...one things lead to another as they were suddenly attack by the Oda. A young and inexperience Taro kind of panic when the attack happen and when he saw a certain someone running though the tents to him he raise his rifle and fire at his foe.

Turn out he just shot Yoshimoto in the face thus ending the battle of Okehazama by complete accident. He WAS going to join Yoshimoto men in being completetly slaughter when a certain monkey face retainer of Oda plead for his life saying he see war potenial in the young man. Taro found himself fighting for the Oda in countless campaign and was one of the only few to live though Mitsuhide betrayal at Honnouji as he next found himself fighting for the now name Toyotomi Hideyoshi for the unifcation of the land. Taro cut down countless people for whoever he serve yet he never own any castle or land as he prefer a nice little place in Owari and work as a odd job for the people when he not busy fighting in the army. Nickname the "Wanderer" and "Odd Job" he was scouted by Tokugawa to join him in Sekigahara and he accept. When ask for why he betray the Toyotomi he simply reply that "Ieyasu gave me a offer i can't refuse.". Cutting down Mitsunari the land was united under the Tokugawa banner and yet when Hideyori start building his force the retainer of the Tokugawa felt confuse to why the hell would the man who help in there lord unifying the land would join the enemy.

"Well then Yukimura in the sound of three we take one last charge at Ieyasu." Yukimura and his two other comrade nod as Taro spotted a certain Takatora Todo and Nobuyuki Sanada guarding the old man. They going have to get though a LOT of enemies to get to the sneaky old man.

"THREE!" The four charge as Kunoichi and Kai deal with the army on there left and right flank while Taro went straight for Takatora hoping to open a path for Yukimura.

"Why did you side with the Toyotomi now of all times Wanderer!? The land is now rule by lord Ieyasu surely even someone like you know that!" There weapon clash as the moment Taro back off Takatora send freaking barrage of attacks at him. He quick but Taro armor hard enough to block most of the lethal attacks.

"It's rather simple! Lord Nobunaga always told me to choose the path that most entertaining to me so this is my answer! Plus Ieyasu just exterminating the weed now! This isn't unifying for peace! This is simple pest control for him!" Maybe it's the fatigue or maybe his beloved armor broken down to small piece from the long period fighting but Taro find his movement had gone more sloppy as Takatora knock the blade out his hand and his sword manage to pierce his chest. Pain shot though him as he wince and blood came out his mouth.

"Not yet!" Taro manage to kick Takatora back just to face to face with a squad of rifle wielders with Tokugawa Hideata leading the squad. That little weasel... Taro look at his weapon that few inch away from him. If he can grab it he can still turn this around.

"FIRE!"

Taro try to make a grab for his weapon yet the musket tore him apart as Kai and Kunoichi try to rush toward him turning there back on the enemy. He lay down on the ground with several of his inside torn apart by gun shots. His lungs and ribs where completely shatter by the musket ball as he coughing up blood nonstop.

...so this is it huh? After countless battle to fall from musket fire. Would he be joining Nobunaga in hell or Hanbei in heaven?

"To die in the arms of two cute girl not bad...i'm done here. Rush to Yukimura side and help him while you still can...this is my last request as your friend." The girls nodded leaving him on his back staring in the blue sky as Tokugawa soilders surround him. They got there spears ready and Taro seen this scene enough times in a battle field to know what going to happen to him.

"Say Nobunaga Sama? What kind of world would you have created?" The last thing Taro see is the image of the demon lord who inspire him the most in this long and tiresome journey turning his back on him that night telling him to live and tell his tale. Taro Kureshima died from the lost of blood before the first grunt spear went though his neck.

* * *

"Took you long enough." When Taro awake he was under a sakura tree in a rather nice looking plain with a certain miko he meet during his free time in Nobunaga service.

"I was right all along...you are the ferry men for the dead Okuni." The miko simply smile as the two meet by chance and Taro accidently witnessing her in one of her interaction with the spirits. The two remain good friends but Taro havn't seen her since the fall of Nobunaga in Honnouji.

"_We meet one last time when it's time for me to perform a solo dance for you."_

_"_So you live quite a warrior life huh? A hire help that both fear and respected by people who carry a sword. The hire help who choose to fight a hopeless battle that he have no hope of winning. Are you happy in the end?"

Taro look around and see Hanbei, Nagamasa, and Yukimura all having a drink not far from him motioning him to come over and share a cup with them. Taro want to get up and go over there but his arms and inside still hurts as he suddenly remeber someone and burst into laughter. What did he expect when his old lord name is "Devil King of Six Heaven"?

"Turn out you did ended in hell didn't you dono? I can say i was satisfy with my life but it would have been intersting to see the land that Nobunaga would have built." Taro laugh as he did wanted to know what Nobunaga would have done with this land. Taro not able to protect the man during Mitsuhide betrayal was one of those regrets he always live with.

"Well do you want to see a land where Nobunaga won? I did still owe you for that drink you treat me during the first time we meet."

Taro burst into laughter again as he sure that 1. he dead. 2. the dead don't come back.

"Sure why not? Compare to Hideyoshi i always consider Lord Nobunaga to be a intersting rascal. I always regret not able to see the japan he build." Okuni then procede to do a tradtional dance of hers as Taro notice a pink aura surround him.

...OI! SHE WAS SERIOUS? IS SHE REALLLY GOING TO SEND HIM BACK IN TIME?

"Don't make the same mistakes as last time Kureshima san. Consider this a small favor i do for you for all the free drink you offer me."

* * *

Taro waken up to the familiar smell of gun powder.

"I'M ALIVVVEEE?" He found himself laying among a mountain of corpse as he climb out and find his rifle still on his back as his sword in his hands. Two army fighting as he saw from the banner it was a skimmish between Imagawa and Oda. Yet something feels odd about this world that Taro can't place his hands on.

"So a foot soilder of Oda playing dead? OHOHOHOHO! It would be so natural for Nobuna to hire coward and useless men to fight for her." Taro face to face with a girl who dress in a LOT of layer of clothing as she surrounded by soilders. Taro push the nearest dead guy away from him and examine the scene.

On the girl left was a green hair girl with animal ears as she seem VERY familiar to someone he knew. On the laughing girl right stands a shinobi that reeks of kill intent. The girl who trying to insult him right now on the other hand...give him the feeling that she a idiot.

"Are you ignoring me you worm? No matter, deal with him Motoyasu. Make him regret ignoring someone as powerful as me." The green hair girl look like she about to cry as she slowly said the words that sent shiver down Taro back. He in DEEP trouble now and he kinda figure out who these people are.

"Please deal with him Hanzo." Yup there only one person who can order the master of shadows from Iga (who else dress like a ninja and name Hanzo in this day and age?)and she going to be a BIG shot in the future...this is a young female version of Tokugawa isn't she? He saw the flag and can conclude Imagawa still alive in this time. Now that he examine those strange looking ear on the girl it those indeed look like tanuki ears.

"Understood." Which makes the laughing idiot Yoshimoto and the ninja who just pull out his kusarigama THE Hattori Hanzo. THE Hattori Hanzo who did countless request from his lord that keep in hush hush tone. THE Hattori Hanzo who suspected to have ended Shingen life himself.

Taro REALLY wish Okuni drop him into this world with his armor. He survive countless battle with his trusty armor that been forge by rare metal that help him block a LOT of wounds that would have killed a normal man.

"Nothing personal." The ninja disappear in front of him and suddenly appear behind him again with a dagger drawn and yet without looking Taro was able to defend his back with the katana he have. Call it expereince or call it instinct or even luck, Hanzo procede to use his shadows clone and transform into several Hanzo throwing ninja stars as Taro force into defense. He thought the Hattori Hanzo he know was a pain in the ass but this guy got even MORE tricks then him.

"So the mongrel can fight. Tell your ninja to stop playing around with his food Motoyasu!" Taro match Hanzo blow for blow yet in the corner of his eye he saw a rat face looking solder running away from the battle field carrying a young boy with strange clothing in his arms. Unknown to the duo one of the imagawa soldier was preping a shot for his gun as Taro later on still don't understand if it's destiny or compassion as he turn his back on the DEADLY ninja and grab a spear that was stuck in a nearby soldeirs guts pull it out and harpoon the rifle wielding soldiers in the guts stoping him from killing the old man and the boy.

"If i were you i wouldn't turn my back Samurai. " The instant Taro heard that it was to late as Hanzo blade create mutiple nice and deep cut on his back spraying blood everywhere. Judging from the weak feeling he have in his knees and the fact his vision is fading most likely means he been poisen and he going to die AGAIN very soon.

"Front door tiger, back door a lion huh?" Taro curse his bad luck as he corner and he knows it. He didn't even had a drink or get to see some of the beautiful girls in this new sengoku era that Okuni landed him in yet. If he had his armor then he wouldn't be the one being corner right now.

"Any last words before i end you?" Hanzo pull out his Kunai as he slowly walk to Taro like a god of death. Some shit never change, even in his own world his view of Hanzo is that he always a professional killer that have no emotion.

"I rather like to died in the arms of a pretty girl and have one last drink then by a professional cold blooded assassin." Taro was going to close his eyes and accept death when suddenly a horse jump into their group surpsing everyone and a blue hair girl reach her hand out to him.

"Come with me if you want to live." Taro grab the hand without hesitation as the girl escape before the Imagawa know what just happen. The girl pretty and kind of give him a bit of a older sister feel as she radiant beauty like that of the moon. Just who is she?

"I saw your fight with the Imagawa ninja. I have to say that some pretty impressive sword work you got there. The Oda can use someonelike you. My name Nagahide Niwa i serve under the Oda clan. What your name?" So Niwa in this world that Okuni sent him to is a woman also? Just how many old enemies and friend of his are now female?

"Taro Kureshima. I'm a roniiiiinnnnn!" Yup Hanzo poisen working though his nerves now as he can't feel anything on the lower part of his body. Desprate to stay on the horse Taro grab the only thing he can...which is Niwa chest. Not to big not to small just the right grip size...and Niwa instantly gave out so much kill intent that Taro is afraid for his life. If the bleeding don't kill him she will.

"Taro san? Depend on your next line i just might dump you in the wilds to be eaten by the wilds dogs you know?"

"THE NINJA POISEN ME AND I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I AM TRYING VERY HARD TO HOLD ON! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Taro with effort move his hands own to her waist as they arrive at barrick where the solder are station. Seem like they finally gotten themself back into Oda territory as Taro thought during the trip that Niwa going to murder him for his little accident.

"So we going to meet Lord Nobunaga now? Just how far into Tenka Fubu is he?" The soldiers from the Oda help Taro get down from the horse as the Niwa motion the doctors to treat him. Niwa once heard the name Nobunaga had a look of confusion in her face. What? Is Nobunaga father still the clans head?

"Who Nobunaga? Our lord of the Oda house is Oda Nobuna."

* * *

"So i heard you were able to fight Motoyasu ninja toe to toe. Motoyasu servant always been loyal to her and very deadly to her enemies. Say... You want to enlist in the Oda army? Machiyo say your a ronin right? I can offer you food, shelter and a pretty well payment." In what seem to be the meeting room for the Oda general Taro sitting face to face with Oda Nobunag-no Oda Nobuna. The young princess general who just became the new clan leader for Oda and fighting with her brother to claim SOLE head of clan.

Turn out in this world Okuni drop him into all the general he know of is replace by girls and Okehazama still wasn't a thing yet. When he ask for a Tokichiro (Hideyoshi name before nobunaga change it) nobody said they say anyone like that.

"I refuse! How can the Oda just recruit Ronin with no background or clans name? All we know he could be a spy from Yoshimoto!" The brown hair girl with armor and big boobs is Shibata Katsuie. Unllike the big bearded, axe wielding, Oichi adore big man he know this girl rather short temper, loyal to fault for Nobunag-Nobuna and have a rather HUGE distrust for men.

"Say Shibata chan. I take offense to the fact you think I would be working for Yoshimoto. I seen the girl and i think she frankly a idiot that rely solely on the size of her army. I have no doubt you don't know who i am and not willing to trust me. So let's say how about we take this outside and prove i earn my place in Oda? Position don't matter here right Katsuie chan?" Shibata instantly shot out from her postion after chan and was going to go for Taro neck if not for Niwa stopping her. Taro have to establish he not someone to be taken lightly sooner or later and he going to use Shibata to prove it. Frankly he don't like Shibata of this world. She have pride but sure as hell don't mean she can look down on him when they never even cross swords. The Shibata from his home world despite being sometime boastful during battle most of the time a humble man that Taro respected.

Nobuna on the other hand? She simply look amuse as she open a fan and broke out the biggest grin she have. Right now she look VERY much like Nobunaga when ever he go on his "burn it all!" mode.

"Seem like today starting to become a eventful and intersting day. First it was meeting with Saru and now somone who can match Motoyasu ninja have challenge my top general. Let me see what your make of Taro Kureshima! I Oda Nobuna permit this match! If you can win againts me best i even offer you a postion to be a general!" Taro eye went into full alert as he heard the word Saru and the fact he getting promoted THIS easily.. That must mean Hideyoshi here also but...if no one know who Tokochiro is then who the hell is she talking about when she mention Saru? No matter. Right now he need to focus on that promotion. This world Nobunaga certainly a LOT nicer then the Nobunaga he knew.

"I hope your ready Ronin. I Devil Shibata will not hold back." The two face off in the gardens are the retainer gather around to watch the fight. For safety purpose Nobunag-Nobuna offer them a wooden sword and a staff instead of the sword and the strange polearm that Shibata carry. Both fighting with no armor as Taro gave a small chuckle. He motion Katsuie to come at him as Nobuna pull out SOME kind of device that make her voice seem louder.

"Well then! Let the match between the Wandering Ronin Taro Kureshima and Devil Shibata Katsuie began! If Taro wins he join Oda clan as a general! HAJIME!" The moment Nobuna said it Katsuie onto him and swing her staff her first blow was enough to force Taro on his knees. Taro force to use two hands to block the strike as he being push down.

"You might not have a beared but your certainly have the strength of the old man!"

"I'm NOT a old man your slime!"

Katsuie swing horizontally as Taro dodge in time and try for quick swipe yet he found the big breast general was able to block his all attacks as he just can't seem to find a opening to her defense. Like wise for Katsuie she found her self to be corner as she force to defend herself againts the onslaught of blows from the bokken. The ronin without a doubt certainly not bad also. He faster then her even though in term of power she above him.

"I have to say. I can see why they call you "devil". It's almost impossible to take you down!" Taro lunge at Katsuie and went for a stab with his bokken wjile putting everything he got on his legs as even THAT got block by Katsuie. The force of that attack was able to force Katsuie a few inch back as she repostion her self from her defense stance and went back to attacking him. Katsuie hand feel a bit numb from the last attack. The Ronin DO have talent and it be a shame to let someone like that fallen into Imagawa hands.

"Your not bad also! I change my mind about you. Taro was it? Even if you lose I don't mind if your serve as my right hand man!" Katsuie dodge a horizontal slice as unlike the numerous tactics the other general of the Oda good at fighting againts people is something she can UNDERSTAND. She having FUN fighting againts people who about her skill level.

"Nay. Tempting as it maybe i have my own reason why i want to be a general. Hey look there Nobuna chatting with a boy over there and they look VERY friendly." Taro going to finish this fight with a technique his master told him to never use on females...well with Katsuie chan level of strength she CAN'T be called a mere girl anymore.

"SARUUUUUU!?"

The moment she look away from the battle field Taro unleash a series of slices. After his attack he put his bokken back into a non existant shealth. Katsuie on the other hand notice she was trick and just was she was about to say something suddenly...all her cloth shreaded off.

"Once again i had cut something useless."

"KYAHHHHHH!" Shibata cover her private parts as she look at Taro with utter hatred. Nobuna closer her fan signalling the end of the match as Taro bow to his enemy. Nobuna motion Taro to come over and honestly look impress as she slap him in the face hard enough that Taro can almost feel a tooth coming out.

"That was impressive Taro san but can you not shread the cloth of my general next time? Everyone here like family and i prefer you win without embrassing them. Well a promise a promise. Deru ka...Taro Kureshima i promoting you to-"

"THAT WAS CHEATING YOU DIRTY RONIN!" By the time Taro turn around Katsuie already got dress as she came marching over to the two with a angry look in her face.

"Hey hey. I'm a ronin. What do you expect? Would YOUR enemies play fair in a battle field? Look Nobuna sama there no need for me to be promoted to a general yet. I want to work for a certain member in this Oda household as a vassal."

Nobuna nod agreeing with Taro and ask.

"Who is it? Since Katsuie want to kill you now. Niwa? Inochiyo? "

"No someone who you nickname Saru." Taro rember that Hideyoshi work his way up from a lowly sandal holder. IF Taro can play his cards right then he can have Hideyoshi come back in time to save Nobuna.

For some reason EVERYONE gave him a shock look. That understandable considering Hideyoshi still a sandal bearer at this time.

"HAAAAA!? YOU WANT TO WORK FOR ME?!" There a voice from among the crowd as a monkey face boy with strange clothing walk out as Taro remeber this was the boy he manage to save in the battle field.

He a guy and look NOTHING like Hideyoshi of Taro memory.

" You got your self a handful Taro san. Saru claim here that he from the future. Well Saru he your vassal now. Don't use him to do something stupid okay? I need to borrow your vassal when the war with the Imagawa comes."

Wait...THIS strange boy is "Saru"? He don't even have ANY armor on! NOR do he look like he killed anybody in his life before!

"You have to be kidding me!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I just HAD to write this down. You know? Fucking super hero. I don't own one punch man or my hero academy chumps!_

#1: My One punch academy

Not all man are born equal.

Some can shoot beam out there eyes.

Some can create explosions from their sweat.

Some can even control the flow of electricity.

Nobody knows that better then Izuku Midoriya. A twelve year quirk less boy who live in a world where kids his age is getting ALL kinds of power. He use to being made fun by people being a big time hero nerd while having no quirk himself. Yet there some part of him that don't wanna give up on this dream of being a hero yet despite how much the odds are against him.

"You shouldn't have play hero boy!"

Now back into a corner by some kind of monster that look like it came from one of those zombie games. Izuku hands are shaking as he prevented a young girl from being targeted by the monster only to have the monster attention turn toward him instead.

He stand no chance in hell against the monster and now he going to die here without even anybody noticing him being gone.

"I'm...i'm not afraid of you!"

He lying though his teeth. Izuku can feel his hands shaking as before the monster can take a leap at him someone tap it in the back, The monster turn around and...explode into a million piece. Chunks and bits are raining from the sky as Izuku can hear a somewhat bored voice.

"Well seem like i'm able to retain my so call hero license for a bit longer. Now let's head back before the sales is over..."

Where the monster was standing a second ago was a ordinary bald man who Izuku NEVER seen before wearing a hero costume that look cheap enough a middle school kid could have made it in Halloween. Considering Izuku was a giant hero nerd who was updated with all the latest info. He was surprise to see a hero who face he don't recognize.

Plus destroying that monster so completely with one punch. The only man ever Izuku have seen performing this feat of power was...All Might. The number 1 hero and the paragon of everything good. The man no All Might since All Might have hair and he don't.

"Wait! Can i ask for your name and your quirk please? I'm a student who looking to join the hero academy and i want to know more about hero!"

The bald man turn around with this complete nonchalant look as the next thing he said blew Izuku mind.

"My name Saitama. Quirk? I got none. Everything i gotten was from hard hellish training. Shouldn't you be in home by now?"

Izuku stand there dumbfound as...that was done without a quirk? If he learn from the man then maybe he can finally become the hero he wanted to be?

"PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR STUDENT!"

"I refuse."

Izuku stand there in shock as Saitama waltz down the street without a care in the world. Most people would have given up or called it a day but Izuku finally gotten his hands on that glimmer of hope.

He not going to let it go.

So he follow the man wherever he go TRYING and BEGGING to be train to be a hero who don't need a quirk. It was day 6 when the man finally given up on a nearby park as he sit down scratching his head.

"Why do you want to be a hero in the first place kid?"

Izuku don't even need to think for that one as he answer the man with a confident he normally don't show around people.

"I wanted to be a hero because i want to save whoever i can save yet i was never strong enough. I wanted to be like All might yet i was...powerless in a world where everyone have powers. PLEASE! Give me one chance to be your student! I promise i never give up no matter how hard it is! I want...I WANT THE POWER TO PROTECT OTHERS! I'M WEAK! I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS YET I DON'T WANT TO GIVE UP ON THIS DREAM!"

Saitama simply continue looking at the boy blankly as Izuku actually started to cry.

He knew better then anyone how weak he is. Yet...yet even when everyone say he can't Izuku don't want to give up. He want to have the power to be like All Might. To be able to protect whoever need him no matter what. If what the man saying was true then he is a standing proof that even if you don't need a quirk you have what it takes to be a hero.

"Fine. But remeber two things i'm going to say to you before we start the lesson. One, by the time is done you be a whole new man. Two, you don't mind going bald right?"

Izuku shook his head as Saitama open a can of soda he had with him.

"Now let's start with a hundred push up."

_Three years later..._

"My god a monster from the transport truck have broken out!"

"He can shot laser from his eyes!"

"Where All Might!?"

"We're doom!"

In a panic street where the people is running away stand a laughing giant chimera like monster who causing wanton destruction as this one seem to have the ability of human speech.

"AHAHAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE! NOT EVEN ALL MIGHT CAN...who the hell are you?"

The monster notice only ONE person didn't run away as his head bald as a egg and he seem to be the age of a child only.

"Just a super hero nerd who passing by."

Before the monster can find a retort. The boy use a single leap to close in there distance and with one swing of his fist destroy the monster as monsters guts scatter all across the road.

"Sensei was right about one thing. Ant battle against any super hero have became boring as lecture class.."

Izuku Midoriya is now age 15. He have lost his hair over the three years of his intense training with Saitama sensei as in his hands right now despite holding a map to the hero academy he wanted to go as a kid he still lost.

Oh and one more thing. Izuku have grown from a quirkless boy to becoming someone who to damn strong.


End file.
